Cyborg Superman
History Origin His human body died after body was infused with cosmic radiation and became an Energy Consciousness that integrated itself in Superman's DNA Birthing Matrix and created a cyborg body from its knowledge. He is a villain to both Superman and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). Flight of Excalibur Hank Henshaw first appeared as a crew member of the doomed LexCorp space shuttle Excalibur. Hank and the other three members of the Excalibur crew (including his wife, Terri) were exposed to cosmic radiation, resulting in the crash of their shuttle. As a result of the radiation exposure, the human bodies of two crew members were destroyed. However, their minds survived and they were able to construct new bodies out of pure cosmic radiation and bits of earth and the shuttle (homages to the Human Torch and the Thing, respectively). Initially, Henshaw and his wife suffered no ill effects from the radiation and the crew traveled to Metropolis, in the hope of using LexCorp facilities to cure their transformed crew mates. During a brief battle with Superman, the crew member now composed of radiation became unhinged and flew into the sun. By this time, Henshaw's body had begun to rapidly decay while his wife was beginning to phase into an alternate dimension. With Superman's help, Henshaw was able to use the LexCorp facilities to save Terri, but died immediately afterwards. The remaining member of the shuttle crew committed suicide using an MRI booth. However, Hank Henshaw had not truly died. Though his physical body had expired, he was able to transfer his consciousness into the LexCorp's mainframe. Now able to control technology, Henshaw appeared to his wife in a robotic body; the shock of the shuttle accident, Henshaw's death and his bizarre rebirth was too much for Terri and eventually led to her insanity and death. By this point, Henshaw's electronic consciousness had begun to disrupt Earth's communications networks. Using NASA communications equipment, Henshaw beamed his mind into the 'birthing Matrix' which had carried Superman from Krypton to Earth as an infant. Henshaw crafted a small exploration craft from the birthing matrix and departed the planet. Henshaw spent some time traveling between planets; bonding with local lifeforms to learn about the culture and history of various worlds. Over time, Henshaw became delusional and paranoid, believing that Superman had caused the deaths of himself and his wife, then driven him from the Earth. Arriving on a planet controlled by alien overlord (and Superman nemesis) Mongul, Henshaw learned of the Warworld and forcibly recruited Mongul as part of a plan for revenge against Superman. Reign of the Supermen: The Man of Tomorrow With Superman dead after his battle with Doomsday, Henshaw was unable to directly seek revenge against the man he had come to perceive as his enemy and instead sought to destroy Superman's reputation. To that end, the Cyborg claimed to be Superman reborn; using knowledge obtained from the birthing matrix to construct a cybernetic body with organic portions genetically identical to Superman and technological components built with Kryptonian alloys. Along with destroying a Superman memorial plaque in front of the Daily Planet, the Cyborg exiled Doomsday into space and defended the President of the United States from an assassination attempt. As a result of the latter incident, the White House endorsed the Cyborg as the 'true' Superman and he provided the President with a communications device. When confronted by Lois Lane, the Cyborg claimed his memory was "blurry" but he could see a "spaceship on a farm. The name 'Kent'", suggesting Henshaw may be aware of Superman's secret identity. Henshaw's arrival as Superman was simultaneous with three others: John Henry Irons, the self-styled Last Son of Krypton, and the modern Superboy. Betrayal/The Destruction of Coast City When an alien ship appeared over Coast City, the Cyborg revealed his true intentions, attacking and severely injuring the Eradicator as Mongul's craft destroyed the city, killing millions. The Cyborg was then able to convince the White House and the public that the Eradicator had been responsible for the destruction of Coast City, turning the public against the Kryptonian. He also came within a hairsbreadth of killing the Eradicator in direct combat. After tricking and defeating Superboy, Henshaw set about preparing to launch a warhead that would convert Metropolis into a second Engine City. However, Superboy was able to escape and warn the resurrected true Superman, John Henry Irons and Supergirl of the Cyborg's plans. The quartet traveled to the site of the former Coast City where Superman, Supergirl and Steel confronted Mongul and the Cyborg while Superboy stopped the missile from destroying Metropolis. While Green Lantern defeated Mongul, the Cyborg lured Superman and the Eradicator to the Engine City main reactor and attempted to kill Superman with the kryptonite that powered the engine. Henshaw attempted to kill Superman using a concentrated blast of kryptonite radiation, but the Eradicator intercepted the blast at the expense of his own life. However, as the Kryptonite energy passed through the Eradicator, the radiation was altered and acted to restore Superman's powers. Superman was then able to easily defeat the Cyborg (partially due to the kryptonite weakening the Cyborg's Kryptonian form) by vibrating Henshaw's body to pieces. Cyborg Returns Before exiling Doomsday into space, Henshaw had installed a device on the monster to allow him to detect if Doomsday were to ever escape. After the destruction of his 'Cyborg Superman' body, Henshaw transferred his consciousness into this device, as Doomsday was "the safest place in the galaxy" for the Cyborg to hide. Doomsday was eventually brought on board a space cruiser and managed to escape, landing on Apokolips. Henshaw re-emerged once again, reconfiguring an exo armored Apokoliptian trooper into a new body, establishing his standard appearance with long hair and red armor, and began to lay siege to Apokolips alongside Doomsday (although the Henshaw's body possessed Superman's Kryptonian DNA, Doomsday did not seem to perceive the Cyborg as a threat). The Cyborg successfully took over most of Apokolips, but was destroyed by Darkseid's Omega Beams after a short battle with Superman. Apokolips and Beyond Darkseid's attack did not kill the Cyborg; rather, the Omega Effect had stored Henshaw's consciousness in a small orb, with Darkseid planning to use the Cyborg against Superman at a later date. Darkseid eventually freed Henshaw, with the understanding that Henshaw was to leave Apokolips and never return. The Cyborg eventually aligned himself with an intergalactic 'tribunal', which was seeking to bring Superman to trial for the crimes of his ancestors. Henshaw assisted the tribunal in capturing Superboy, Supergirl, Steel and Alpha Centurion, who had been preparing to rescue Superman. However, the Cyborg betrayed the tribunal and attempted to conquer their planet for conversion into a new Warworld. Superman and his allies stopped the Cyborg's plan and, when Henshaw's involvement in the destruction of Coast City was brought to the attention of the tribunal, they found the Cyborg guilty of genocide and sentenced him to death. As an electronic consciousness, Henshaw could not be killed by normal means and was transported beyond the event horizon of a black hole, where not even energy could escape from the gravity. The Cyborg would encounter Hal Jordan, at the very brim of the Godwave, a nexus of statues that flow forth energy vital to the preservation of the Fourth World. Parallax used his powers to generate representations of the victims of Coast City, who tore the Cyborg's body apart. Jordan than dispersed Henshaw's consciousness into the Godwave and the Cyborg was once again seemingly destroyed. During a crisis involving the Godwave, Superman (wearing at the time his "Blue Energy Costume" traveled to New Genesis, and encountered Henshaw again, Henshaw had become part of the Godwave's structure and had crafted a small world comprised of his memories, which he used to taunt Superman, after seemingly being defeated. However, unknown to Superman, the Cyborg stored his own consciousness in Superman's technological containment suit. After Superman returned to Earth, Henshaw escaped and eventually constructed a new body, posing as a substitute high school teacher in an attempt to become human again (even managing to convince Asbury Armstrong that he possessed some goodness). However, in a fit of rage, Henshaw revealed his true identity as the Cyborg and this body was destroyed in a short fight with Superman. To escape detection, Henshaw stored his consciousness in a toy. This toy was later stolen by the Toyman, leading the two villains to join forces to kill Superman. To this end, the Cyborg designed a machine that would break Superman's energy form down into multiple components and beam them to different points in the galaxy, preventing Superman from reforming. A malfunction in the machine caused Superman to split into Superman Blue and Superman Red, the latter of whom eventually defeated and captured the Cyborg. He later attempted to take over Kandor, but this failed when he was defeated by Superman and sent to the Phantom Zone. Shortly after Y2K, Henshaw escaped the Phantom Zone and attacked Superman, who was suffering from Kryptonite poisoning at the time. He was defeated with the help of the Kandorians and sent back to the Phantom Zone, swearing revenge. However, he somehow escapes the Phantom Zone yet again, but is captured and subjected by the Elite. Henshaw is then merged with the Elite's ship, the Bunny. However when Superman come's aboard the ship Henshaw attacks him with the ship's weapons. In the end, Superman destroys the ship with Henshaw crashing down into the sea still bonded to the ship. It should be noted that from that appearance to his appearances post Final Night may have been retconned and that instead Henshaw isn't freed by Superman, instead the Manhunters as revealed in GL (vol. 4) #12. Manhunters/Revenge of The Green Lanterns Henshaw eventually made his way to Sector 3601, to Biot, the homeworld of the Manhunters. He gathered many Green Lanterns who were previously thought to be dead, including Arisia, Kreon, Ke'Haan, Boodikka, Laira, and Chaselon, and used them as power sources for his new model of Manhunters, the Highmasters. However, Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner discovered his operation. Jordan and Arisia combined the might of their power rings with one of the Highmasters, destroying the organic portion of Henshaw's body and most of Biot. The Guardians of the Universe believed that, during Henshaw's time in Sector 3601, he may have discovered one of their closely guarded secrets: the existence of the Multiverse. Sinestro Corps War Henshaw remained in custody on Oa until he was freed, along with Superboy-Prime, by a strike force of Sinestro Corps members. He was brought to Qward, where he was made into a herald of the Anti-Monitor, along with Superboy and the Parallax-possessed Kyle Rayner. Not soon after, Henshaw reveals the only reason he has joined, the Anti-Monitor is that he has been promised to a final death at the hands of the Anti-Monitor as a reward for helping the Anti-Monitor achieve his goals. A death he has longed for that none even Superman can seem to give him. Henshaw and his Manhunters head to Earth to assist the Sinestro Corps in their attack. En route, Henshaw stops leading the Manhunters, which continue to their preprogrammed destinations. As he watches them go, he remembers everything that has happened to him; from their dreadful shuttle accident to his wife's suicide when she sees him in his robot form. He finishes this journey of his mind by going to his wife's grave. He digs her corpse out and rips it into two, shouting that all he wants is not to be with her, but for these memories to fade. Meanwhile, Manhunters begin an assault on the JLA satellite. Hawkgirl, Black Lightning, and Red Arrow retaliate; however, all three are neutralized when Henshaw assists in the attack and he successfully tampers with the mechanics of the satellite core. As the satellite is thrown out of orbit, Superman appears, seemingly from nowhere, and engages Henshaw in battle. Their fight continues on Earth, while Sinestro transports his crew and his ship from the Warworld. At first Superman seems to have the upper hand, however after two punches, Henshaw strikes with great power and rage, punching him through the Statue of Liberty. By the end, Henshaw has Superman in a choke hold, thinking that the victory is near. However, Superman was not alone. Power Girl and Supergirl came to Superman's aide, and managed to defeat the Cyborg Superman, later throwing him at Superboy-Prime. He commented that they almost managed to kill him that time. When the Green Lantern Corps decides to detonate New Warworld and the Qwardian Central Power Battery of the Sinestro Corps to destroy the Anti-Monitor, Henshaw is trapped behind a shield and exposed to the massive explosion. Before he is finally killed, however, he is able to thank the Green Lantern Corps for their mercy in ending his life. A small fraction of Henshaw's corpse was found after the explosion. The Manhunters confirmed that he had perished, but were confused without his leadership. Seeking the leadership "programming" of their grandmaster, the Manhunters funnel a massive amount of energy into the Cyborg Superman, and he experiences yet another resurrection, crying when he realizes he is alive yet again. The Brightest Day Upon learning he was once again alive, Henshaw was enraged at the action of the Manhunters who had desired the return of their Grandmaster. His rage led to him deactivating the androids and leaving them lifeless in space and he felt despair at having achieved his goal only to have it ripped away from him. He thus wandered space aimlessly and unwittingly stumbled on Earth during The Blackest Night where he went into Coast City. There he saw the dead rise as members of the Black Lantern Corps including his wife Terri. However, when he tried to speak to her, she ignored him and simply wandered to the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Curious, Henshaw followed and there he met what he believed was the Grim Reaper himself; Nekron the Lord of the Unliving. Seeing a chance to get his wish, he demanded Nekron to give him the embrace of death and even attacked the powerful cosmic being to no effect. Instead, Nekron simply ignored him just as his Black Lanterns did so and it was only then that the cyborg learnt why this was the case. The Black Lanterns desired the hearts of the living and he had no heart within him anymore. Despair and sadness filled Henshaw as he knew that this was the coming of the end of days where all life would be extinguished and he would remain living till the end of time. Returning to space, he decided to reactivate the Manhunters to keep him company and it was there he met a mysterious cloaked being who offered him salvation. In exchange for the Manhunters service, the being told the Cyborg Superman of the Alpha Lantern Corps that would be the key to all his desires. The Cyborg Superman agreed and was glad to be rid of the Manhunters whilst he set about his new objective of subverting the Alpha Lanterns. The mysterious being that had given the Cyborg Superman this information highlighted the fact that the Guardian Ganthet held the knowledge he needed. Thus, he began subtlely altering the programming of the Alpha Lanterns and made himself known as Alpha Prime to them. To control his operations, he moved to the planet Grenda where he used his mastery over machines to keep its inhabitants silent in the caverns below. He also had his Alpha Lanterns that followed him create Sector House Prime as their base of operations. Whilst doing this, he questioned them why they gave up their lives to become unliving machines - a question he did not get answered. His actions did not attract Ganthet's attentions so he began using his Alpha Lanterns to forcibly recruit Green Lanterns into their ranks. This also failed to gather Ganthet's notice but when the Guardians of Oa lost contact with Stel after he was sent to investigate his homeworld - they sent Boodikka along with John Stewart to investigate. As they arrived on the planet, Boodikka attacked Stewart and delivered the unconscious Lantern to Hank Henshaw who revealed his identity as the mastermind behind the Alpha Lantern's revolt. He intended to perform cosmic surgery to forcibly transform Stewart into an Alpha Lantern in order to bring Ganthet to Grenda. Whilst doing so, he explained what had happened after the Sinestro Corps War and his desire not to be a monster but simply wanting to end his existence. Later, Kyle Rayner along with Soranik Natu and Ganthet came to Grenda to rescue Stewart where the former Guardian battled the Cyborg Superman. However, Henshaw used his energy draining abilities to strip Ganthet's Power Ring of its energy. He revealed that he intended to use the Oans' knowledge to achieve his goal and if he refused then he would turn him into an Alpha Lantern. At that point, he realized that John Stewart was missing - Ganthet's attack had distracted Henshaw long enough for Rayner to rescue his comrade. With Ganthet captive, he threatened to kill the Alpha Lanterns one by one if he didn't comply, ordering one to blow its own head off. Ganthet agrees hastily after initial hesitation, though the Cyborg lets the Alpha kill itself regardless so Ganthet will not hesitate again. He forces Ganthet to try and turn an Alpha back into a regular being with the intent of having Ganthet do the same for him, so that he can be normal and thus be able to die. Ganthet fails with the first, and Henshaw kills the Alpha in frustration, demanding that Ganthet not fail with the next. Upon Ganthet feeling pain, Henshaw coldly tells the immortal that it's grief. Upon Ganthet's success at removing the Battery of Alpha Lantern Horoq Nnot, the Cyborg became excited, until an earthquake interrupted his rapture, and he and the Alpha Lanterns move outside to see a billion Grendands bearing down in a great tidal wave upon them. Henshaw manages to stop them with his mind, but is incinerated by the combined forces of the Green Lanterns. Unfortunately, his electronic essence automatically uploaded itself into Lantern Boodika's power battery, and he attempted to possess her body. To Henshaw's horror, Boodika's will manifested itself to oppose him, and after a short battle, cleaved him in half, apparently destroying him for good. Reign of Doomsday ﻿After being beaten and crash landing on the JLA satellite by Doomsday, a voice reveals why the Armageddon Creature attacked Boodikka and ignoring the likes of Supergirl and the others as he starts to reform himself out of the Alpha Lantern: Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman. Powers and Abilities Powers Electronic Consciousness: Since he is, at the core, an energy being, Henshaw is extremely difficult to permanently destroy, as he can transfer his electronic consciousness into any nearby machine. The maximum distance range of this transfer is unknown, although Henshaw was able to somehow transmit his mind from the 'Cyborg Superman' body on Earth to the tracking device attached to Doomsday, who was on Apokolips, following Reign of the Supermen. *''Immortality: Cyborg Superman is also immortal, being able to live no matter what happens to his physical body. *Technomorphing: He can posses machines and anything even remotely mechanical and is able to control them completely with an ability he calls "technomorphing". Unlike most technopaths, he doesn't just command them, he incorporates them into himself and nearby technology becomes an extension of himself. He can take any machine and, once it's a part of him, he can transform it into anything his mind can imagine, and thanks to time spent traveling across many universes, he can imagine a lot. Among other abilities, Henshaw can animate machines, construct any technological device, control any mechanical system (during Reign of the Superman, the Cyborg briefly 'possessed' Steel's armor) and change the shape of the mechanical components of his 'bodies' (most frequently changing one or both of his hands into various energy weapons). '''Cyborg Kryptonian Physiology': Thanks to his interactions with Superman's birthing matrix, the Cyborg possesses knowledge of both Superman's Kryptonian genetic code and Kryptonian technology. This information allows the Henshaw to construct bodies with organic portions that are genetically identical to Superman and mechanical components built from Kryptonian alloys. Using Superman's genetic code gives the Cyborg access to all of Superman's powers, including super strength, speed, invulnerability and senses. *''Cybernetic Component Alteration: In addition, Henshaw's 'Cyborg' body has a number of other mechanical sensors, can interface with any machine and the technological components can transform into a myriad of weapons and tools; since his first appearance as the Cyborg Superman, Henshaw has consistently used some version of that body. The Cyborg has been depicted in some instances using a heat beam only from his mechanical eye and in other instances using beams from both eyes. 'Kryptonian Physiology: Henshaw's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability. Without constant exposure to solar energy, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. He does possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman has manifested a wide range of metahuman abilities and is considered to be the most powerful metahuman alive. Henshaw's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Henshaw's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. :'''Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Henshaw's powers. Because Henshaw's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. ::Superhuman Strength: While the exact magnitude of Henshaw's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. ::Invulnerability: Henshaw's body is nigh-invulnerable (Has survived high yield nuclear explosions). Henshaw's invulnerability also may not be equal to Superman, as he was shown melting and burning up in Earth's sun during a battle with Superman Red, an exposure which the true Superman has survived repeatedly with no ill effects. However, Henshaw's 'Cyborg' body was able to withstand one attack from Darkseid's Omega Beams, although the assault did cause some damage. ::Superhuman Stamina: Ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, Henshaw has unlimited stamina, nourishment coming from the solar energy his cells process; he does, however, have the psychological need to eat and drink just as humans do, though he receives the majority of his nourishment from the Sun. ::Flight: Which allows him to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover. The mechanism by which he flies is unknown, but some suggestions have been a field of energy allowing unconscious manipulation of gravity or diffraction/reflection of gravity due to unidentified Kryptonian organs affected by a yellow sun, or psionic manipulation of a personal anti-gravitational aura, which is also caused by his Kryptonian cells and a yellow sun. Superman has been able to fly to the moon in under two minutes. ::Superhuman Speed: The ability to move at an incredible speed, like the Flash. This includes running, but flying is less strenuous and more versatile. His top speed seems to be just under the speed of light. Recently, it has been established that he is not as fast as the current incarnation of the Flash, Wally West, who can exceed the speed of light and can time travel under his own power. Henshaw also possesses superhuman reflexes and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. He can also perform complex actions like assembling objects at hundreds of times faster than a normal human. ::Enhanced Senses: Henshaw possesses greatly enhanced senses. ::*''Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. ::*X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Henshaw. Henshaw is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). ::*Infrared Vision'' (he can see in total darkness) ::*''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ::*Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. The maximum temperature of his heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. ::*Superhuman Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. Henshaw was able to detect disturbances in the frequency the human brain operates. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect: Henshaw has shown enhanced intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed. His analytical powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). *Intimidation''' Repulsors Cyber-genitics Weaknesses *Gunshots *Weapons *Hard Punches *Omega Beams * Equipment Former Equipment *Alpha Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former Weapon *10-Qwardian Power Ring's Notes * Hank Henshaw's origin is reminiscent of the events that first formed the Marvel Comics super-hero team, The Fantastic Four. In fact, during one crossover comic where the Cyborg Superman met the team, he compared their origins story directly. * The Cyborg Superman is easily the most powerful of the four Supermen that appeared during the "Reign of the Supermen." Not only did he defeat all three of others in single combat, but later, during the Trial of Superman, he beat them all (and Supergirl too) at once. *The Cyborg Superman of the Post-Flashpoint universe is actually Zor-El, Supergirl's father, rather than Hank Henshaw. Trivia *On the cover of him in GL vol. 4 #12 on his chest plate contains F.F.I. meaning Fantastic Four impersonator. * The Cyborg Superman is also one of the few who has wielded both a Green Lantern ring and a Qwardian power ring. He is also one of the few who wields numerous power rings at on hand (five rings when he wore GL rings, and ten for when he was a member of the Sinestro Corps). * In the mid 90s, when Cyborg known as Victor Stone assumed another name, the Cyborg Superman's name was reduced to simply being, "The Cyborg". Then in 2000 Stone became Cyborg again, Henshaw still carried the name until "Revenge of the Green Lanterns", and was referred to in his full title once again. * In one sense, Cyborg Superman's action of destroying Coast City helped to start the road to the War of Light and the Blackest Night by triggering Parallax's possession of Hal Jordan. See Also *Cyborg Superman/Gallery In Other Media * The homage to the Cyborg Superman appeared in the animated Legion of Superheroes Season 2 episode, "message in a Bottle." In the episode, a Superman robot who bares a striking resemblance to Henshaw greets the Legion as they enter the Fortress of Solitude. He his voiced by the show's Superman voice actor Yuri Lowenthal. * In the animated movie "Death of Superman" Henshaw's persona is integrated into the Superman clone that becomes the movies antagonist by the film's climax. The evil clone also shares two other qualities with the Superman impersonators Superboy (being a clone) and Eradicator (adopting his extreme methods). * The Cyborg Superman is a playable character in the video game, "The Death/Return of Superman." Since it follows the comic of the same name, Henshaw is also the final boss of the game as well. * The Cyborg Superman appears as a boss in the Xbox video game, Superman: The Man of Steel. * Thus far, the Cyborg Superman has had three action figures produced. The first via, DC Direct was in its Superman line (Henshaw appeared in his Reign outfit). The other (again in his Reign costume) was Mattel through its DCU Heroes line and was re-released in a two-pack with Mongul. The final figure was in the DC Direct GL Wave 3 in his Sinestro Corps uniform. * A heroclix was released of the Cyborg Superman in his "Revenge of the Green Lanterns"' outfit. Crossovers *The Cyborg Superman has appeared in numerous crossovers DC has had with other companies. They include: * Silver Surfer/Green Lantern- The Cyborg is transported to the Marvel Universe by Thanos and destroys a planet that was once spared by the Silver Surfer thus attracting his attention. Their short battle is interrupted by the arrival of Parallax, who had been tracking the Cyborg for some time, seeking vengeance for the destruction of Coast City. In the confusion, Henshaw managed to escape and was returned to the DC Universe by the end of the story. However, Henshaw learns of all powerful Galactus in the story. * Marvel vs DC- While not appearing in the actual series, Henshaw does make an appearance in the trading cards signifying the event. He has a card containing his profile and another card doing battle with Marvel's biggest heavyweight, Dr. Doom. * Superman vs Terminator- After an attack on John Connor's life is thwarted by Superman in Metropolis, the Cyborg Superman learns of the future through one of destroyed Terminators. He and Skynet make an alliance to destroy not only Connor, but Superman as well. Henshaw is teamed throughout the series with a female Terminator who he latter merges with to do battle with Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy. He is defeated when Superman destroys the Terminator half, not soon after Henshaw retreats. * Superman/Fantastic Four- With his knowledge of Galactus, Henshaw stages a crystal send by the Devourer of Worlds meant for Superman. Modifying it, he make's it seem Galactus is responsible for Krypton's destruction thus provoking Superman to visit the Marvel universe with Henshaw tagging along. In a firm sense of irony, Henshaw meets the Fantastic Four during the visit. In the end, Henshaw is given his audience with Galactus who then transforms Henshaw into an inanimate slab of metal after former demanded he be made his heir, and be made "perfect", since he was half-human, his reduction to this state, void of all human matter, was as perfect as the merciless Galactus could perceive. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Henshaw_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/cyborg-superman/29-12926/ Category:Former Sinestro Corps Members Category:Alpha Lanterns Category:Multiple Lantern Corps